Pleasure
by Anneka Neko
Summary: ONESHOT. Lord Blackwood had long since given up caring what he ought or ought not to do. Blackwood/Coward SLASH.


Authoress' Notes:

Wow, thanks so much for all the lovely reviews on my last three stories! :D ILU people! A couple of people have said that they'd love it if I wrote more. Well, here we are!

This is kind of the opposite side of "Power". Before, we got Coward's puppy-like devotion. Now, we get Blackwood's Magnificent Bastard levels of awesomeness.

Once again, I'd like to warn the little kiddies out there that this piece has artistic mentions of teh smex!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, the gay would be _way_ more obvious.

---

**Pleasure**

---

Lord Henry Blackwood had never been one for love. This frailty the weak indulged themselves in was below one as gifted, as destined for greatness, as he. But that certainly didn't stop him from _pretending_ to love. Fools who believed in such things were inevitably swayed by declarations of love, regardless of their veracity. Still, though he was completely insincere in his professions of love, in the person of Lord Coward, he had found _one_ thing he had never truly experienced before-- pleasure.

Sex had always been something of little or no interest to him. He had tried it, of course, on many occasions, but it had never much appealed. The women, with their soft, yielding bodies and annoyingly high-pitched moans, had always irked rather than aroused him. He was so intelligent, so powerful, so great, and yet this was the best that intercourse had to offer him? No, sexual pleasures were for the ignorant masses, he thought. As for him, he would indulge in intellectual pleasures, such as that of completing the plan he had been so carefully orchestrating the better part of his life.

Then he met Lord Coward.

From the moment his eyes met the other's, Blackwood knew-- this man was different. The look of immediate devotion in those shining eyes all but made him purr. If he could sway the man so quickly, and with so little effort, what was he unable to do? When it came time to put his plan into motion, he needed a witness to his deed, and he knew just the man to choose. Though he sensed the man's fear throughout the ceremony, he could feel Coward's eager eyes on him, and he reveled in the way the man worshiped him.

The man was handsome, there was no doubt about that, and Blackwood gradually became aware of his own attraction to Coward. He knew, vaguely, that he ought to feel guilty about this, but Lord Blackwood had long since given up caring what he ought or ought not to do. When he slammed the man up against the wall of the crypt and felt him go slack, shaking with desire, the heady feeling of his own power intoxicated him, and he knew then that he was truly a man apart from the rest of the world. This man would submit, no matter what he asked, would have at a moment's notice since the day of their meeting, and Blackwood wanted to ask so much. Intellectually, he had little respect for the man, though that was more than he had for most-- after all, Coward, at least, had the foresight to swear allegiance to _him_. Physically, though, he wanted the man. He didn't much care whether the man got any pleasure for himself (though he took a certain pride in Coward's helpless moans), but he knew pleasure was a useful tool-- nearly as useful as fear.

And so, he played his game carefully, whispering the right secrets at the right moments, until Coward was his man more completely than any would ever know. He moved across flesh that was as much his as his own body, tasting a body spun of pure sin. He groaned as he felt the heat of the inferno for which he was surely meant, and his thrusts embodied the power by which he would escape his fate. And _oh_, the kisses. Coward's lips tasted sweeter than anything rightly should, because Blackwood knew everything he needed was there. The loyalty, the admiration, the submission, the obedience.

But most of all, the pleasure.

---

You know, I think I'm getting better at this whole ending thing. I feel pretty good about this one. This Blackwood/Coward muse seems pretty strong right now, so I might be writing another one soon. Depends how bored I get in my next class. XD

Please review!


End file.
